Fairy Tail Ain't A Fairy Tale
by Princess-Orlaith
Summary: Just a slightly altered version of the Tenrou Arc that I did for school . .
1. Chapter 1: The SS-Class Returns!

**HEEEY! So another story-from-school to make up for my late-ness -_-" but I hope ya like it! Just a remake of the Tenrou arc in Fairy Tail...trust me it's cheesy. Anyways this was another project for school in which we had to remake a story, show, movie-anything to how we'd want it. And I'm a fan for cutoff endings so don't be expecting this badass ending to the story. Speaking of which I decided to upload the story in 'chapters' because it's 12 pages on word and over 7000 words... hehe. **

**I hope you don't mind the format too much!**

**Without furthur ado...Enjoy!**

**Warning: Contains Spoilers :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail...**

**(C) Hiro Mashima**

* * *

It was a typical day in the town of Magnolia, a small town in the magical Kingdom of Fiore. Magic users bustling about, buying and selling magic. One particular Magic Guild, which is an association of wizards, was carrying on normally as well. That is in their may-the-devil-care way. This Guild was Fairy Tail, the strongest Guild in all of Fiore. It was always known for it's recklessness in battles and always unintentionally destroying whatever was near.

"Damn..." muttered Free as his head dropped heavily on the bar counter. "Haha!" Cana screamed in victory while slamming her mug down, her voice louder than anyone else's in the Guild, "I win!" "Looks like your 12th win this week Cana," the sweet white haired bartender smiled. "Aha! I know, and it's only been two days! I'm on a roll!" the brunette slurred with an oversized grin. "That makes your four thousandth one hundred...win" Mirajane trailed off counting her fingers, furrowing her brows. "Either way you're still Fairy Tail's heaviest drinker," she smiled. "MmmHmm" Cana hummed lazily not really paying attention. Mirajane flipped her long white hair back and collected the many mugs pooled around a drunk Laxus and Freed. The two of them thought they were good enough to beat Cana in a drinking contest because of their 2 year job. They came back a few days ago claiming that they could finally beat her, but both failed miserably as Cana had beat them by 10 barrels. Cana had been in the Guild since she was a kid along with Gray, Mirajane, Levy and Erza. She specialized in card magic and was considered "Fairy Tail's Heaviest Drinker" due to her natural ability to drink almost non stop with ease. Gray was one of Fairy Tail's top mages, and was one of the few users of Ice-Make Magic in all of Fiore, a magic where ice is molded into different objects and shapes for battle. Levy was Fairy Tail's book worm and because of her love for books she specializes in an ancient magic called Solid Script in which users to generate solid words in mid air. Erza was Fairy Tail's strongest woman and 3rd in strongest as well as one of the S-Class mages. She had been dubbed "Titania, Queen of Swords" because of her master swordsmanship and because she was the only mage ever able to change armors during battle. Erza used Requip Magic which allows her to summon different armors from a non-existent personal chamber. S-Class Mages are elite members of a Guild, and usually number among the most powerful individuals in the Guild itself. Only official S-Class Mages can undertake S-Class Jobs; lower-ranked Mages may not take these jobs. These missions are said to be so dangerous that even the smallest mistake can lead to the Mage's death. However, in return, the pay is very good, easily going into millions of Jewels. In the Fairy Tail, one must go through a trial and compete to obtain the rank of S-Class. Seven participants are chosen every 3 years by the Guild Master to take part in the trial, and the one who comes out on top is awarded the title of S-Class. More than strength is required when being selected as an S-Class candidate: heart and brains matter as well.

Suddenly the large bell atop the Guild started to ring, it's rumble resonating throughout all of Magnolia. For a second everyone in the Guild was quiet. Gray even stopped in the middle of casting his Ice-Make spell. Then Lucy, the Guild's only Celestial Mage, shouted, "It's Him!"

Celestial Magic was a magic that involved summoning Celestial Spirits, magical beings named after astronomical constellations, with keys. Each Spirit would have it's own key that would be the only one existent in the world. Lucy was lucky enough to collect all 12 Zodiac Keys (Gold), which were the rarest and strongest of the kind. Everyone then returned to their usual ruckus, only this time it was louder. "Gildarts has returned!" someone shouted. A sleepy smile spread across Cana's face as she looked out the window. The town had begun to rearrange itself to create a split path leading up to the Guild. Gildart's owned the title as "Fairy Tail's Strongest Mage" and due to his extremely destructive power, the city had to move into this formation to avoid any accidental damage. She watched as he strolled down the pathway, oblivious to the fact that there was indeed a pathway made just for him. The Guild broke into huge grins and quieted again as he walked in through the large doors and said while scratching his with a confused expression, "That's weird, I thought there was a Guild here," Everyone chuckled to themselves, holding in their laughter and ecstasy. Cana muffled her laughter by her hands. "Jeez. He's gone for 10 years and he's as absent-minded as ever," she thought to herself. The auburn haired man bent down to Mirajane and said, "Excuse me miss...but wasn't there a Guild named Fairy Tail around here?" Mira giggled and said, "Welcome back Gildarts. It's me Mirajane, your standing in Fairy Tail," Gildarts stood there expressionless before finally realizing. "WHAT!?" he exclaimed. The Guild's laughter was finally let out and the ruckus broke out once more. "Mira! Is that really you? You've grown so much! Are you really sure it's you!?" Gildarts exploded with a load of questions. He was quite confused because Mirajane was never a sweet girl. In her younger years she was known as "The Demon" and because of her immense power she was infamous and feared amongst many Guilds and criminals alike. She was always the one to cause trouble, always bad-mouthing everyone, especially Erza since they used to be rivals. In other words she was actually quite heinous. "Of course it's me, now come sit down. Master has a lot of things to discuss with you," Mira said as she led him to the bar. But before he could go he was bombarded with a mass of mages, probably half the Guild. "Gildarts!" they cried as they dove towards him. "I'll have to meet you there Mira," he chuckled. The white haired girl nodded and walked away.

After a while of greetings and hugs, Gildarts has made it through the mass and sat down on one of the bar stools beside Cana, who was in a daze silently sipping her drink. "Cana! You've grown!" he greeted her. "Gildarts!" she snapped out of her trance, a solemn look taking over her face which was soon replaced by a grin, "You're finally back, eh?" Mirajane set a mug of booze in front of Gildarts, which he took grateful. "Yeah, 10 years can do a lot to a man," he chuckled gesturing to his prosthetic arm. "Oh?" she looked at the older man, smirking into her drink, "How'd that happen?" "Just some dragon..." he paused, "It's not important" "Whatever you're practically invincible, so it doesn't matter," she laughed sensing his uneasiness. A small figure struggled to seat himself at the stool on the other side of Gildarts. Cana peered over behind Gildarts and laughed. The Guild Master: Makarov was trying to climb onto the stool. Gildarts, without looking, picked up Makarov by the nape of his cape and set him on the stool. Mirajane and Cana grinned. "Ahem" he cleared his throat ignoring Gildart's 'kind' action. "Gildarts. I'm glad you made in back unharmed-" he paused when he eyed the man's left arm. "Well...in one piece." Gildart's grinned in satisfaction. "I've decided to..." Makara started, but then motioned Gildarts to come closer... Cana pouted and turned back to her drink. "Oh well, I'm sure it's nothin' I'd care about," she muttered. "Why don't we take this into your office Master" Gildarts said. Makarov slid off the stool leading Gildarts to the Master Office where their discussion

smiled as she wiped out the mugs and set them on the shelf behind her. "You'll find out soon," she whispered at Cana and winked. Cana raised a brow at this, but soon relaxed and laid her head on the counter. "Wake me when it..." she fell asleep before finishing.

Makarov lead Gildarts into the office and began to speak. "So I'm deciding to inform them today and give them a week to train. I've already told Erza, Mirajane and Laxus. We were waiting on you," the old man announced. "Yes...that sounds good except make it tomorrow. This should be a test of true strength, so we should do it when they least expect it," the auburn haired man replied. "We better get started then,"Makarov chuckled.

* * *

**Okei soo? Mirajane *sigh* I love her so much! XDDD Can okay can anyone guess what's gonna happen!? :O XD**

**PLEASE...review! Because I need to know what ya peeps actually think considering I only got two people in my class to peer-edit my work as well as a teacher for like the first few pages. Everyone else's story was like 2-6 pages long...I feel so daft ;_;**

**Anyways thanks fer readin...I guess. I'll upload the next chapter soon! Which is dumb since I've already written out the whole story, but only if you guys liked it.**

**Also you can read my Profile for my fic status and when expected updates are to come!**


	2. Chapter 2: Damn Those S-Class Exams!

**Okay so short 'chapter' here! More like part...anyways I just felt that this was a good place to end it. Once again I hope you don't mind the format!**

**Sorry about not uploading, I haven't found the time to even check my fanfiction! ;_;**

**Anyways enjoy!**

**Warning: Contains Spoilers :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail...**

**(C) Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Not too long later, everyone was crowded around the stage that was set up in the middle of the main hall. Cana felt a light tap on her shoulder, "Mmm..."she mumbled. The tap switched to a full blown slap on her head. She shot awake ready to kill whoever had hit her. Mira was standing next to her smiling warmly, it almost seemed like she was snickering, but she wasn't. "Whoa...I thought I felt someone hit me..." Cana thought, "must've been my dream." "Time to wake up," Mira said, almost teasingly, but she had no trace of it on her face. "Right," the brunette replied. Mira nodded and disappeared into the crowd. Cana rubbed her head, was it because she was drunk or because Mira had hit her? She imagined Mira laughing to herself. Cana shuddered, "Maybe Mira changed, but I think she's still got some demon inside of her."

The crowd erupted in cheers as the curtains to the stage lifted revealing Laxus (no longer drunk), Erza, Gildarts, and Mirajane all standing behind Makarov who had a floating microphone by his mouth. Cana turned and watched from her seat by the bar. "My dearest brats!" he announced his voice gravelly and loud, "The time has come for the S-Class exams!" Everyone in the Guild cheered. "Yes!" Gray and Lucy shouted and they bumped hips. "Oh no..." Cana whispered to herself. "Your current S-Class Mages!" He pointed to the wizards behind him. "Erza Scarlet!" the crowd grew wild. "Mirajane Strauss! Laxus Dreyar! And Gildarts Clive!" Makarov finished. There were 5 positions for S-Class, so this year was the last chance to become one. Erza, Mirajane and Laxus had all become S-Class Mages at a young age with Gildarts first, then Laxus, Erza and finally Mirajane. Gildarts was so powerful when he first joined the Guild that he was given the title right away and soon after he was also chosen to be the Guild's only SS-Class which is why he had gone on a 10-year mission. "The S-Class trial will take place at Fairy Tail's holy ground, "Trafalgar". Any magic can be used for this battle for it is a test of strength, wits and heart." Makarov explained. "Now your candidates!" he cleared his throat. "Lucy Heartfillia! and Gray Fullbuster!" "Me!?" Lucy's eyes grew wide! "Us!" Gray cheered as he slapped hands with Lucy. "Juvia Lockser and Freed Justine!" "Juvia?" the blue haired woman asked herself. "It's finally time. All that training will not be wasted!" Freed, also no longer drunk, said expertly, while adjusting his sword clicking it open and sheathing it. "Mest Gryder!" The crowd's volume grew quiet and eyes widened. Mest was not considered one of the 'stronger' mages in the Guild, therefore no one expected him to actually be a nominee for S-Class! A hesitant cheer rippled through the room. "And your last two candidates!..." "Please not me..." Cana pleaded in her mind. "Levy McGarden and Cana Alberona!" "Nooo!" screamed Alzack dropping on all fours. His partner, Bisca laid a comforting hand on his back, "I'm sure you'll get in next time!" "Dammit!" Cana banged her head on the bar table, but the cheers and congrats from the crowd drowned her out. Mirajane watched Cana from afar, she was the only one who knew why Cana was acting this way. "We look forward to meeting you seven at Hargeon Port tomorrow 6:00 sharp. That is all, you brats!"

""""""""

That night while Lucy was walking home, she heard a groan from an alleyway nearby. "Hello?" she peered into the alley. Another groan emerged from the alley. The blonde mage squinted her eyes. Stepping in, she made out a figure lying on the snow surrounded by...booze bottles. Lucy's eye's widened, "THAT'S NO PLACE TO BE DRUNK!" she shouted before dragging the intoxicated brunette back to her house.

"Man Lucy you're a lifesaver!" Cana exclaimed now warmed up and wrapped in a thick blanket. "Seriously! What the heck were you doing out there, out cold, in the snow!" Lucy shouted from the kitchen. Cana looked around, "Cute place," "Thanks, but it's not mine." She sighed, "I'm renting it." The blonde came out, handed Cana a mug of hot cocoa and sat down at the foot of the couch next to her. "Thanks," Cana took the mug and looked down into it. "I don't want to become an S-Class," she mumbled quietly. "What? Why?" she said crossing her legs and leaning in with curiosity, "Everyone would give anything to get a chance to participate, so why aren't you?" "Because..." Cana drooped a bit, "I've lost 4 exams in a row. I'm the only Mage to have ever been nominated 4 times in a row and to lose all four. I first got chosen when I was 6." Lucy's eyes widened at this, she was new to the guild this year so this information was new to her. She waited for Cana to continue. "If I don't win this exam..." she hugged her knees closer to her and curled the blanket around her tighter burrowing her head between her knees. "Then I have no right to see that person."

* * *

**Please review! DON'T YOU JUST FLIPPIN LOVE MIRA!? x3333**

**Next part up tommorow...yeah I'm a dick. And that's when the action starts!**


	3. Chapter 3: Departure

**WAHAHAHA! i lied ;_; The action don't start now...sorry.**

**Enjoy...:D**

**Warning: Contains Spoilers :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail...**

**(C) Hiro Mashima**

* * *

The next morning at Hargeon Port, the seven candidates arrive on time all geared up with their backpacks and swim gear. Makarov already on the ship along with Erza, Mirajane, Laxus and Gildarts told them to board the large Caravel right away. All 7 mages excluding Levy began to climb the ladders to the boat. Levy shouted, "Solid Script: Wings!" and crossed her hands. When she released them, the word "Wings" popped up out of nowhere with a poof of smoke, an actual pair of feathered wings attached to them. Levy grabbed on to the solid words and flew up to the edge of the ship, landing gracefully on the deck. The small bluenette smirked at them before taking a seat on one of the beach chairs and pulling out a book. "Set sail!" Makarov shouted, almost lazily as he pointed his finger in the direction of Trafalgar Island. The Caravel unfurled it's sails, showing the Guild's insignia- a tattoo every Mage has certifying membership and sworn pledge to the Guild- printed on them in gold and moved forward on command. The boat departed usually fast due to Makarov's magic, but slowed down to a slightly slower, but still fast pace letting the wind carry it instead of magic. Cana and Lucy set their packs down on the two beach chairs beside Levy. "Now," Makarov cleared his throat while making his way to the special Guild Master's chair at the helm of the ship. "Gildarts will explain to you about the battle plan" He sat down and yawned before dozing off. Gildarts stood there with his mouth wide open. Laxus opened an eye at his seat at the mast. Mirajane giggled from her seat on the staircase. Erza shook her head as she climbed the mast to the crow's nest. "I'll be up here!" she called on her way up. Gildart's shook his head and sighed. He walked over to Mira and said, "Mira if you would please...?" a pleading look on his face. "Of course," she got up, knowing what he wanted. She walked up the stairs to her pack and grabbed a golden pen. "Okay so here's the er...battle plan for when we get to the island." Gildart's said. The seven mages watched as Mira began to draw a map-like diagram, in mid air. "There are 7 caves on the island's beach. Caves A, B, C, D, E, F, G. Each of which are guarded by magic so only one person can enter it, but they can't exit once they do." He pointed to the 7 cave-like shapes in the diagram. "Each of these caves lead up to a different destination. 6 of which lead up to battle. Meaning that every 2 of those 6 routes are connected to a space where you do battle. The victor continues through an opening which is also guarded by magic, but will only open when the battle is over and close when the victor has left. The loser leaves through another opening, same thing." He explained carefully while guiding his finger along the routes. "The seventh route is the 'Silence' route, which is exactly what it says. You run into no one, it's the lucky peaceful pathway. Oh and don't bother trying to remember what this map says because it's not actually how it looks. Since they're run by magic, Cave A could be connected to Cave H, no matter how far apart they are." The SS-Class smirked. "Dammit..." Gray muttered as he looked away. Lucy smiled up at him, "He ruined your plan didn't he?" she said with a chuckle. "This is the first round, elimination."

* * *

**Haha confusing much?...yeah I'm bad at explaining things...REALLY bad :L OH and anyone else sensing SOME OOC-ness. For one thing Levy doesn't say "Lu-Chan" because if you've read my profile, I live in Canada (and for those who think we live in igloos and have Polar Bears walking around...nah) so it'd be weird having that in my story...just a pp (personal preference)**

**So for those who've watched Fairy Tail I'm sure you know about the battle plan thingy Makarov showed the group. Mine is different and if you want to see a (horrendous) version...then do to my DeviantArt: Kawaii-Mage. But nothing really important.**

**Action starts next part, I guarantee ;D**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Let the Battle Begin!

**The long awaited action! Don't mind me. I ain't so good at action scenes, but I try! XD**

**Here's a long (er than other chapters) for ya guys. How long exactly is long on FF?**

**Warning: Contains Spoilers :D**

**Dislclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail...**

**(C) Hiro Mashima**

* * *

What seemed like seconds later, the ships' sails stopped catching the wind. The waves no longer crashed along the ship. "What happened?" Cana asked. The ship had stopped completely. "We're in the calm belt," Erza shouted from the crows nest. "Means we're here," Gray simplified for her. He had been close to winning in the last exam, the "Time Search". Him and Cana were literally neck-in-neck nearing the finish line, but Mirajane had beat them to it. She was sprawled out on the finishing rock, totally relaxed. "It's about time you got here," was what she had said.

Makarov awoke as on queue and stood up. He stretched before walking to the stern of the ship. Muttering an enchantment, he folded his fingers and thrust them forward at the empty sea in front of them. A blinding flash of light formed and when it was gone, Trafalgar Island appeared in front of them. A large tree sat planted in the middle of the island, it stood so tall it could be seen miles away. The seven mages stood there in awe, but the silence was soon broken. "Won't someone see us?" asked Lucy "No," Levy replied standing up."Only mages with the Guild's insignia. So, to other people it looks like we're staring at nothing." "But they will see us and the ship disappear when we dock," said Erza jumping down from the ladder to the crows nest. "Now you brats," Makarov folded his hands behind his back and turned around to face the young mages. "I suggest you get a move on." he smiled. "Whaa!?" Lucy looked frantic, "Now!? Here!? Aren't we going to dock first?" There was a loud splash at the side of the ship. Everyone looked over to see Mest swimming to shore. "I guess I'll see you there guys!" Gray grinned before he too jumped off, making a path of ice on top of the water to shore. "Juvia will go too!" Juvia jumped off without hesitation. She created a wave of water as they ran on top of the water to the caves. "I'll see you there ladies," Freed said as he sheathed his sword and fell backwards off the ship, head first. "Oh no!" Cana cried as she ran to the edge only to be thrown backwards from it. Freed had casted his runes, which acted like a barrier, repelling anything that touches it. "Who knows how long this'll be for!?" "15 minutes" shouted Freed in an almost singsong voice with a grin while swimming. "Hold on guys I can rewrite the runes. Just give me some time," Levy opted, pulling out her books and pen. Runes were words that created barriers that have various effects on whatever was inside them. Users write out rules written in a complex code, that very few people can decipher, with a certain magic tool, in Freed's case, it was his sword. It's impossible to defy the runes, so the only way to get out of them is to rewrite them. They could also be written on people to enhance ability. "Just so you know the first person to get to the battle area is considered victor." Gildarts explained trying to help, "And if it helps, each of the caves could be miles long, who knows. It's all magic!" 'THAT DOESN'T HELP AT ALL!" Cana and Lucy both shouted in usion. "Shut up!" Levy called from her spot, books were pooled around her and she had on her Speed-Read glasses that allowed her to read books in minutes. "Ah!" she finally exclaimed, "I've got it!" She stood up and rewrote the runes using a pen similar to Mira's. "All right it's finished..." Then she grabbed her pack and hopped off the ship. "but only for meee!" Levy laughed as she once again summoned the word "Wings" using solid script and flew to shore. Cana and Lucy stood there, jaws open in disbelief. "I can't believe," Cana started. "She just did that." Lucy finished. Just then Gildart's burst out into bellowing laughter. Cana glared at him with an irritated look before going over and giving him a harsh blow on the head. "Ow..." he said holding his head, but still grinning happily. "Old geezer. I'm leaving," the brunette picked up her pack and walked to the rail. "I don't think you can do tha-" the laughing man stopped short when Cana had jumped off the ship. "Hold on!" Lucy cried. Cana swam as fast as she could to the shore. Lucy sighed and pulled out one of her keys from her belt. "Pisces!" she shouted while pointing the key up at the sky. Two giant eel like creatures appeared out of a black vortex that reached down from the sky. "Well I'll be going now," she smiled at the mages on board and hopped off onto one of the giant eels and sped off. Cana felt the water shake, if possible. She looked back to see Lucy riding her one of her Spirits, Pisces. The giant eels swam at an incredible pace. "She'll beat me there!" Cana thought to herself. She continued to swim as fast as she could. Lucy passed her and stuck out her tongue, "See you there!" Suddenly there was a shrill scream as Lucy fell off one of the eels. Cana smirked and made it on shore not long after. She looked back at Lucy, struggling to get on to Pisces, but kept on slipping off. "Che," she tore off her shirt, revealing her bikini underneath and wrung it out. She pulled it back on and tied her hair. And with that Cana hurried towards Cave A.

Inside the cave was fairly dark and wet. Cana whipped out 3 cards, holding them between her fingers. "Flame Arrow!" she shouted as she expertly threw them into the cave. The cards sliced through the air and enveloped themselves in flames. She quickly ran after them, using the light as a guide. Soon after, she ran out into a large opening in the damp cave with large torches lining the walls. "I've been waiting," a voice called out. "Heh, that so..." the brunette smirked, "Freed?" A sudden slash of purple was thrown at Cana, she quickly dodged to the side. The slash hit the cave walls creating a slit large slit in them. "Feisty aren't we?" Cana shook her head, "Then I'll just have to play along," She pulled out three more cards and threw them at Freed. "Lightning!" she shouted as the cards left her fingers. A bright strike of lightning emerged from the cards and striked Freed. But before the attack hit, he brought out his sword and deflected it. The opposing brunette smiled deviously as she pulled out a single golden card engraved with purple swirls. Freed brought his sword up, ready to deflect whatever cards were thrown. "Hypnosis," she simply said as she crossed her arms, a golden mist arising from the card and floating over to the man. He stopped short and struggled to quickly write a Rune to reflect it, but the mist had already pierced through him. The man dropped to his knees, kneeling down at Cana. "Haha! You're so easy to deceive!" she said proudly, hands on hips, "Now I want you to write a Rune barrier around you with a time rule of, lets say an hour." Freed nodded and began to write out the code, soon purple writing arose from the ground around Freed, enclosing him in a barrier. Cana nodded in satisfaction as she turned on her heel and ran off through the victor's pathway.

Meanwhile Lucy struggled against, Juvia. The water mage was too powerful for their battle area had a large stream running through it. "Sierra!" the rain woman shouted as she transformed into water itself and surged towards Lucy. The celestial mage screamed in horror, but quickly recovered and summoned one of her spirits, "Aquarius!" she shouted thrusting her key up once more. With a flash of bright light, a blue mermaid appeared. "Sorry Lucy, but I'm on a date with Scorpio," Aquarius sneered, "See ya!" and with that she disappeared. Lucy's mouth hung open and realized her situation just as Juvia crashed into her, bringing a wave of water behind her. "Ah!" the blonde screamed as she flew into the mass. Once the water had drained, Juvia placed a knocked-out Lucy by the wall, "Sorry blondie," she whispered and dashed through the opening.

Mest cried out in pain as he was shoved against the wall of the the cave. Ice surrounded his fists, pinning him to the wall. "Better luck next time, but I'm winning this one." said the dark haired Ice Mage as he ran down through the victor's path. Mest hung his head in shame. He knew there was no way he could ever beat Gray. "What a guy..." he sighed before sprawling himself out in his position against the wall and ground... "Might as well stay here for a bit." He thought to himself.

* * *

**So? First day eh? LOL it's basically halfway through, a little more than half. **

**Hope ya darlings enjoyed! XD**


	5. Chapter 5: Round Two and the Stew

**Okay so if you haven't realized, I'm not doing the lines-split when a new scene comes. I'm too lazy to XDDD I really do hope you guys have been enjoying it. Tell me if you aren't in the reviews, but don't give me corrections. Because this story is over and already written, and I'm not changing it. You could give me point outs for future FT fics, but I doubt I'd be doing any. Just a heads up.**

**Warning: Contains Spoilers :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail...**

**(C) Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Later on, everyone met back at the camp. Mirajane was cooking stew while sitting down under the tent, her Manipulation Magic doing all the work. The old Guild Master was passed out in one of the cots. "So for the elimination round, the victors are Cana, Juvia, Gray and Levy," Erza informed the group. "So who fought who?" asked Gray, still extremely proud he had passed the elimination round even though Mest was an easy opponent. "Well it was me and Freed," Cana declared, also proud. "Juvia beat Lucy," the water mage said bluntly, somewhat oblivious that Lucy was right beside her. The blonde Celestial Mage drooped further in disappointment and pouted her lips. All eyes landed on the small blue haired bookworm. "Eheh...," she chuckled, "I got the Silent Path!" "Figures, you haven't a sin in your life, God gave you all the luck," Cana said flatly. Levy only chuckled further, "Guess so!" she grinned. "Well anyways," Laxus spoke firmly, "tommorow will be even harder. I guess you could call it the last round, but that's only if there's one victor." "Really!?" Cana, Gray and Levy exclaimed happily. "That's easy then!" Lucy clenched her fist in excitement, but then set it down remembering she was out.. "So what do we have to do?" Gray said cockily, a huge smirk on his face. Mira came over by the fire where everyone was seated. A floating tray of bowls filled to the brim with stew following close behind."You'll be fighting us!" she exclaimed brightly a giant smile on her face. Levy looked like a child who had their lollipop taken away, empty. "I might as well give up then, she set her bowl down and brought her legs up and burying her face in them gloomily." Eh? Did I miss something?" she wondered aloud a hand to her mouth. Cana, Lucy and Gray all sat there shocked with their mouths wide open, jaws on the ground. Freed, Juvia and Mest were silent, being the only serious mages of the seven. "Juvia will win," the bluenette spoke simply, not a single trace of fear in her voice. "Hah...you're joking," Gray said stuttered unconvincingly, sweat pouring down his face. "Nope," Gildarts smirked into his stew. Erza gave a low chuckle deep in her throat as she tucked her scarlet red hair behind her ear, her armor clinking. A strange menacing aura emerging from her, causing the young mages to shudder. "We'll die! Before we even look get a chance to look at you! You're all freaking gods!" Gray exclaimed in horror. Lucy looked pale, very pale, like she was about to faint. Cana picked herself up and said coolly with slight fear, "Well we can't do anything about that can we?" she hands tightening around the bowl, a single sweatdrop forming on her temple. "That's the spirit!" Gildarts hollered loudly slapping Cana on the back just as she raised a spoonful of stew to her mouth. She choked loudly and looked at him, an irritated look on her face. "Will you!" she swatted his hand away and turned back to her bowl, trembling.

Early in the next morning, the mages were woken up to prepare for round two. Cana rubbed her eyes sleepily, she hadn't gotten much sleep last night. She had had multiple dreams about round two, all ending with her annihilated. Not very pleasant. She dreamt about Erza crushing her with her Heaven's Wheel, Gildarts obliterating her with a flick of his Crash Magic, Laxus turning her to dust with his Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic and Mira, literally just beating the living life out of her. "I have to win, no matter what. Losing isn't even a valid option," she thought while pulling on a pair of overall shorts and her magic combat boots with wings. Tying her hair up she headed outside to see no one, but Mira present. Even Master Makarov was gone. "Where'd everyone go?" Cana asked Mira sitting down at the wooden picnic table near the stove. "They left not long ago, Lucy, Freed, Master and Mest went off to the beach," she flicked her finger back serving Cana a floating bowl of mash potatoes. "But you're not late." Cana grabbed the bowl and shoved a large scoop of the mash into her mouth, "Shouldn't you be going too then?" "I'm about to, but it's alright because the one controlling the cave systems is me. So I can make my 'Opponent' walk on forever until I arrive," she smiled slyly. Cana dropped her mouth open, the mash falling out. "Who am I with?" the brunette began to shake slightly. "Not telling!" she exclaimed childishly. "Mira, you're so sly," Cana pouted. The night before, Laxus and Erza had explained to them that each of them would duel a different opponent in relation to the cave they were in before. The young mage quickly finished up her food before heading out back to Cave A.

Gray entered the large cave battle area, it had been altered with large stalactites hanging from above. "Gray, pleasant ,meeting you here.," said a hard feminine voice causing a shiver to spark up Gray's spine. The Ice Mage turned to greet an evil looking Erza all decked out in her Flame Empress armor. She picked Gray up harshly by the collar. "I hope your ready," the scarlet haired mage smirked before unsheathing her sword. Gray stared at her with a horrified look, "Dear God...Help me!"

Juvia leaped back just as Laxus landed a quick blow on her. "She's fast," he thought. "Heavenward Halbeard!" the lightning mage shouted as a bolt formed between his two hands, a spear-like bolt surging towards Juvia. "Aqua Levee!" she shouted as she thrust a hand forward forming a wall of water to absorb Laxus' bolt. However the bolt passed right through the wall and pierced Juvia, electrocuting her. She screamed out in pain and chanted, "Lance!" thrusting her arm out once more. A spinning lance made from water emerged from her palm and propelled towards Laxus. He swiftly dodged the spinning lance and dashed towards Juvia. "Thunder," he shouted as he brought a hand down. A bolt of lightning struck down on Juvia, she cried out in pain once more and looked up. Laxus stood there, towering over her as he cracked his knuckles.

Levy, dashed forwards down the cave. She dropped to her knees panting, when she finally cleared out into the battle area. Mirajane had decided to take her time getting to the cave, forcing the mage to run down the tunnel for miles, but of course, Levy did not know this. The bluenette, collapsed in a sweaty heap against the cave wall. There were no torches in the cave, so she couldn't see anything. All there was was a single jar packed with fireflies in the center of the cave giving off a gentle glow. Surprisingly and she didn't sense one of the S-Class mages in the cave. Levy took this opportunity with thanks and decided to rest for a bit. Though she stopped flat when she heard a gentle clicking noise from the opposite cave. There was only one S-Class who would wear heels to a battle. Mirajane entered the cave with a warm smile. She stopped in the center by the jar of fireflies and folded her hands in front of her."Sorry to keep you waiting," the white haired mage spoke softly as she began to glow a demonic red colour,. "Levy." she rose her foot and brought it down, smashing the jar causing the fireflies to flee from the cave.

* * *

**Lol I think I did pretty good with Erza and Mira. Gosh I love them! XDD Like I said this is quite OOC, if you don't mind. Just had to alter it cause my teacher is quite strict... I know Mira doesn't use manipulation magic like Donflamingo (OP), but I just decided to mix it up.**

**Hope you loves enjoyed!**

**Please Review!**

***BTW I'M PUTTING THIS UP FOR MY ENJOYMENT NOW! ^^***


	6. Chapter 6: Apollion

**Last part! I want to thank y'alls fer reading! Hope you like the ending...or not I'm just a huge fan for cutoff endings since I suck at them. Wait I think I already told you that XD**

**ENJOII!**

**Warning: Contains Spoilers :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**(C) Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Cana lifted up a leaf and peered into the thick jungle. She had lost her way to the Caves and had been wandering around since. She broke into a run as she heard water, "Good I'm by the beach." she muttered to herself. The mage burst through the mass of greenery into a clearing, which was not the beach, but a field. In the center was a large stone structure. Cana crept closer to it and placed a hand on the stone. She brushed away some moss to reveal writing. "Mavis...Vermillion," she read. "That's me!" said a cheery voice. Cana jumped back and looked around. No one was there. "I'm Mavis!" said the voice. She looked up to see a young girl with pale blonde hair and two feathers protruding from her head sitting on top of the structure. "Who are you?" Cana asked, not really afraid, after all it was just a little girl. She walked up to the girl and held her arms out. "Here, hop down" she smiled. The girl jumped down into Cana's arms only to pass right through her, much to the brunette's surprise. Her eyes widened in fear as she put a hand to her mouth. "Y-y-you just ju-jumped right th-through me!" she fumbled her words, shaking vigorously. "Don't be scared," the little girl smiled bright, her voice like glass, "My name is Mavis. Mavis Vermillion. Fairy Tail's first master." Cana's jaw dropped to the floor, but she quickly picked it up and started erupting with questions for Mavis. After conversing for a few minutes the little girl smirked, "I could lend it to you you know?" Cana smirked back a devious smile playing on her lips.

Gildarts sighed for the 50th time as he lay lazily on the floor. When was Cana going to come? Suddenly he heard quick footsteps dashing towards the battle area. The older mage propped up himself up on his elbow just as Cana ran in and waved his hand, "Yo!" "Sorry," Cana panted heavily, "I'm late." "S'alright, I wasn't waiting for long." he picked his nose. "Lies," she thought, "He was waiting for 2 hours." though she shrugged it off and continued towards Gildarts, who lazily stood up. Mavis had told her Gildarts was going to be her partner so it didn't surprise her. In fact, she found it perfect, because she had a secret weapon, maybe even two. They readied their stances. "Ya ready?" he grinned. "Born ready" she quickly said before lunging towards him thrusting 3 cards at him, "Lightning!" Gildarts chuckled as easily dodged the attack. They sparred for a few minutes, Cana throwing numerous cards at Gildarts only to have him deflect all. The younger mage planted heavily. Gildarts teased, "You're going to have to do better than that!" "I'm only warming up!" Cana shot back as she threw 10 red cards at the older mage. "Salvo!" she shouted. Gildart's lost his grin and quickly swept the cards away with a quickly flick of his arm. "Empyrean!" he shouted as he dashed forwards and landed a harsh punch on Cana sending her crashing into the wall. Gildarts' was all fists, he rarely used his magic because A, he could destroy mountains with just his bare hands and B, he often obliterates anything he touches by accident due to his extreme air-headedness. Whenever his magic was actually put to use, it was mostly just to enhance his raw ability. Gildarts walked up to Cana and bent down on his knees. "Sorry," he said sheepishly, "I'm not supposed to go easy on you is all," Cana opened her eyes and quickly swept her foot over Gildarts, tripping him. Within a matter of seconds he had his feet pinned down to the ground with her "Stitch" cards. They wouldn't hold him down for long, but a few moments was all she needed. The brunette pulled off her leather jacket, revealing a large red tattoo taking up most of her right arm. "Oi..." Gildart's eyes widened, "Where'd you get that!?" Cana smirked at his reaction and looked down at the tattoo, "Oh it was lent to me..." she shifted her gaze back to him, "by Mavis!" The young mage thrust her right arm forward and gripped it with the other as she chanted the spell, "Gather! O river of light that's guided by the fairies!Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil! Fairy Law!" An overwhelming burst of white and golden light came forth from her fist. Gildarts struggled to remove his feet from the ground ,but was released a tad too late as the flare of golden light hit. Columns of light erupted from the the ground as the cave shook. The blinding light took over and Cana collapsed, exhausted from the spell.

Once the smoke had cleared she got up and walked over to the Victor's pathway only to bounce right back from the opening. Gasping she turned around and squinted her eyes at the thick mass of dust and rubble. A crouched over figure from within the dust stood up and began to stumble over to Cana. "There's no way..." she put a hand to muffle her scream. It was amazing how the cave hadn't collapsed yet, but what was even more amazing was that the stubborn S-Class mage refused defeat despite being hit with Fairy Tail's greatest spell. Gildarts emerged from the rubble, his cape tattered and hair no longer slicked back. He bruised and owned a few large gashes, but that didn't stop him from getting up. Cana slid down to the ground with tears threatening to spill. "I have to win, but it's impossible!" she whispered to herself. Gildarts was now upon her. He looked down on her, his eyes concealed by his hair. "I'm astonished you're able to wield that spell." He lifted his arm about to knock her out, but before he could do so Cana screamed, "Don't!" He stopped and looked at her skeptically. "If you're scared then just tell me." he said. "It's not that," she said, then cleared her throat. "The reason I came to Fairy Tail was to find my father," "You never found him did you?" he sat down, crossed-legged in front of her. "Well the thing is...it's you, Gildarts," He looked at her for a few seconds before yelling, "EHH!?" "I never told you because I felt...I didn't have the right to," she played with her fingers, "I thought I had to become an S-Class to tell you," that was all she got to before he grabbed her into a tight hug. "Cana!" he cried. Flashbacks of Cana when she was a child in the guild flooded his mind. "Your mother, Cornelia was the only woman I ever loved. She left me 18 years ago because I was always out on jobs. But to think she left a child." he held her tighter, "I promise, I will never let you feel lonely ever again. So please, give me the right to love you!" "Father," Cana cried silently. She felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her chest. The two shared a comforting embrace before getting up to leave.

Out of nowhere a deafening roar was heard shaking the ground. The S-Class battles stopped to listen. "What's going on?" asked Cana as the cave began to collapse. "Get outside!" Gildarts shoved Cana forward. The two dashed outside to see a large black creature come into view from the clouds. Cana's eyes widened in fear as the creature crashed onto the beach. "It's...a dragon." she whispered in absolute fear. Never had she seen a dragon so large. The other guild members finally appeared out of the caves onto the beach along with the ones in the water. Everyone huddled close together, Cana clung to Gildarts. "It's Apollion, the dragon of the deep. He's the one who took my arm." Gildart's informed. "Get to the ship!" Erza shouted the battle cry at the top of her lungs. Apollion somehow sense this and roared it's deafening roar. Everyone was forced to their knees to watch the Caravel get crushed by the whirlpool forming around it. "No!" Lucy shrieked as she fell to her knees, reaching a hand to the ship. The black dragon roared once more except this time a beam of water came forth from his mouth and obliterated the mouth of the caves, sending projectile rocks everywhere. Cana had just turned to grab her arm to attack Apollion with Fairy Law when she was hit in the head with one of the rocks. Her vision blurred as she saw the guild members screaming down at her face. Gildart's pulled her into his lap and held her close, cradling her, tears rolling down his cheeks. And then she blacked out.

Apollion was said to have annihilated Trafalgar Island along with the best of Fairy Tail. Even after months of search, no survivors were said to be found.

*NOTE: Cana is 18 because the S-Class exams take place every 3 years (until there are no more positions). The first time she was chosen to be an S-Class was when she was 6 and she lost 4 times. 4 multiplied by 3 equals 12, adding 6 equals 18. Also Gildart's is 45. Mirajane, Erza and Laxus are 23.

* * *

**WHOOP! So cheesy eh? I know *nods* but I had fun tweaking it. It was like writing my own story...without making up the characters...or plot... ':D**

**Don't mind the crappy reunion thang with Gildarts and Cana. I had no idea what to really do. And also I changed Acnologia to Apollion because I thought it was cool too XD I like both, just wanted to use Apollion, don't doubt me Acnologia is sick XD**

**And about what I said earlier with no tips in reviews I meant they are most definitely welcome just I won't use them for this, since my story is complete. So I wouldn't want you expecting me to do anything. No harm was intended ;D**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! THANKS FER READIN DARLINGS! **


End file.
